


expiration date

by m_oonlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Mafia-esque, slightbaekyeol, some violence, won't focus on the mafia aspect too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_oonlight/pseuds/m_oonlight
Summary: Detective Do Kyungsoo is sent undercover to investigate the suspicious activity of the Kim FamilyWhat catches him off guard is that Kim Kai, the family's heir, has the same face as his boyfriend and fellow detective Kim Jongin





	expiration date

“Undercover?” Kyungsoo croaks and he feels his stomach churning uncomfortably. He tries to keep his posture professional but all he truly wanted to do was sink into his seat, so low that maybe it would swallow him up and take him away from here. Nothing good ever came out of being called into the Captain’s office, he knew this by now, heck everyone in their precinct knew it. But here he was, regretting the fact that he’d skipped stopping by the local coffee shop to get his needed caffeine. Captain Kim Junmyeon sits at his desk with his hands folded on his lap and a stern expression on his face. Kyungsoo knew him as stern but with a heart of gold. 

“Yes Kyungsoo, we’ve been working towards this case for months now and I believe we’re prepared to proceed with the operation. I’ve chosen you as the candidate because I know how well you can act, you’re unreadable,” Junmyeon says quietly and Kyungsoo can tell from his tone that he’s not confident in the slightest. After all, this wasn’t any ordinary drug ring undercover job no. This was the Kim family. _ The Kim family _ . Everyone knew who they were and everyone knew to fear them. The very mention of them made even the dirtiest of criminals shudder in fear. 

“And what exactly is this operation? What do you want me to do?” Kyungsoo frowns and he gives up on his professionalism, sinking into the worn leather seat like he’d been wanting to since he entered the office. Junmyeon doesn’t bat an eyelash and he hands over a case file, Kyungsoo doesn’t take it at first watching as the papers shake in Junmyeon’s hand. After a moment he grabs it and carefully opens it, seeing a couple of pictures as well as a number of license plates and cars. All of the pictures are of low quality and he can’t make out any of the people in the pictures, they’re all grainy silhouettes. Kyungsoo can feel his blood pumping loudly throughout his body and he unconsciously holds his breath.

“We want you to join the family, we need a man on the inside. We don’t plan on striking right away since the family has been suspicious of our movements for some time now but we believe if you can make your way and work your way to the top we’ll be able to take them down,” Junmyeon explains and Kyungsoo doesn’t feel comfortable with this. There were so many holes in this plan. It was so vague. But then again he assumed it was supposed to be that way so that there wouldn’t be any unconscious suspicious actions from him. Kyungsoo was only afraid of being caught. The family were known for being ruthless. It was enough that they referred to themselves as a family, loyalty was their golden rule. 

“How exactly am I supposed to join when they’re practically ghosts?” Kyungsoo could feel his blood pressure rising and he tries to remain calm. Junmyeon doesn’t seem offended in the slightest and he points down at one of the photos in the folder. Kyungsoo picks it up and he can see a blurred neon sign in the back, he can’t make out the words very well. 

“For now all we can ask you to do is enter this club and ask around, maybe make an impression. I know that the Kim family is looking for a bodyguard, probably for their troublemaker of a son,” Kyungsoo runs his hands down his face, this was ludicrous. But at this point he could see why Junmyeon was asking him to go undercover, none of the other detectives would be able to handle the job. 

“How long do you think this operation will run for?” Kyungsoo whispers and Junmyeon’s expression softens immediately. They both knew the answer to that question. There wasn’t a determined time, it could take days, months, years even. Kyungsoo could be working this operation till his retirement even. He’d be lying if he wasn’t the slightest bit excited about this, it felt like he was going to be in a movie or something. But the fear of being caught, the fear of what he would see, it cleared his head a little bit. Junmyeon knew that Kyungsoo had something very important coming up. Something extremely important.

“Kyungsoo, I need to know if you’re willing to take this job. If you do we’ll begin the operation immediately but you know the protocol, no contact with the team, no contact with anyone who knows Do Kyungsoo. From now on you’ll be Hwang Taejung. Of course I won’t force you to take this job but I won’t be able to tell the team about your operation, I can only tell them you’ll be undercover,” Junmyeon explains. Kyungsoo feels a stinging in his chest, that wouldn’t do. Kyungsoo stands up and his fists are clenched so tightly that his knuckles are a stark white. This was a chance to take down the Kim family. He knew how important this case was. 

“You have to let me tell Jongin, I won’t accept it unless I can,” Kyungsoo says seriously and Junmyeon doesn’t argue with him. Everything falls into a blur as Junmyeon tells him that he’ll give him and Jongin the day off. Kyungsoo would have to begin the operation tomorrow, everything will be sent to his home before then so that he could be prepared. Kyungsoo steps out of Junmyeon’s office and he takes a deep breath as he stumbles towards his desk. He stands for a second before he looks around the office. It wasn’t spacious or marvelous in the least but not coming here every day was going to be strange. He wouldn’t be able to see Chanyeol, Joohyun, Seulgi, Sehun, Jongdae or Jongin every day… Jongin. 

Kyungsoo looks over to his lover’s desk, seeing how he’s squinting at his screen despite wearing his round glasses that sit so perfectly on his nose. Jongin looks up at him with concern and Kyungsoo doesn’t even know why he would. Jongin gets up from his desk and he stuffs his hands into his pockets, his tie swinging across his pink dress shirt. Kyungsoo wonders who’ll tie Jongin’s tie for him if he wasn’t there? Jongin wasn’t very good at it himself so he usually whined at Kyungsoo all morning until it was tied. Kyungsoo snaps out of his daydream when Jongin pokes him on the nose.

“So babe, why did Captain send me an email saying that we’ve been given the day off?” Jongin asks and he pouts a little when he speaks. Gosh, Kyungsoo loved him so much. Kyungsoo says nothing and he holds Jongin’s hand, giving him a slight nod to go and pack his things. Jongin thankfully understands him and does as he’s told, Kyungsoo does the same and the two are heading down to the parking lot in minutes. They usually went to work together in Kyungsoo’s car unless they felt the need to go separately which wasn’t often since the two were usually never apart. Unless they worked cases, they’d made it a strict rule in their relationship to avoid working cases together. 

They return to their shared apartment moments later and Jongin has to shake Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. Despite having driven he wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening around him. They both get out of the car and Jongin leads Kyungsoo to the elevator, pressing the button before he holds his lover dear. Kyungsoo sighs and he loses himself in Jongin’s warmth, he didn’t want to be apart from him. The elevator ride doesn’t last as long as he’d like and soon the two are parting and entering the hallway. Jongin unlocks their apartment door and they both enter, removing their shoes and placing their things down before Jongin drags Kyungsoo over to the couch.

“Now talk to me please, I’m getting worried. You know I won’t hesitate to ask the Captain but I also know you’d rather tell me yourself, so please?” Jongin eyes are so honest Kyungsoo can’t even hold it back anymore. He feels the weight spiraling inside of him and he wraps his arms around Jongin’s torso before he slides down further and he rests his head on his lover’s thighs. Jongin gently places a hand on his head and if Kyungsoo’s head wasn’t shaved he’d probably play with the locks to soothe him. Kyungsoo buries his face into Jongin’s stomach and he sighs. 

“Captain gave me a case today, an undercover operation to investigate the Kim family,” Kyungsoo says and the way Jongin’s breath hitches and his body tenses is enough. Kyungsoo waits, he waits for the anger, he waits for the sobs, he waits for something but what he doesn’t expect is for gentle hands to turn his head. Kyungsoo has his eyes clenched shut afraid of what he’ll see above him and he flinches when he feels soft lips against his forehead. His eyes flutter open and Jongin is smiling above him. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes but the gesture is appreciated. 

“Don’t forget Kyungsoo, I know you best. I want you to be as efficient and as strong as you always are and I want you to blow this case out of the water. I know the Captain won’t be happy about it but I’ll help you in any way I can, until the day you come back to me,” Jongin says softly and his voice hovers above a whisper. He’s shaking, Kyungsoo can feel it. All he can do is hold his hand, reassure him with words that he doesn’t have. They’re both worried, that much is clear. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin down into a kiss and he doesn’t let him go for the rest of the day. 


End file.
